


Trick-or-Treat

by AlixxBlack



Series: Nanowrimo 2018 Prep with a Good Friend [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, email chain, ghost story, spooky story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: This original piece of fiction is written as a series of email exchanges throughout the month of October 2024, when Kara Lee received a mysterious email about a Trick-or-Treat group rendezvous.





	Trick-or-Treat

To:                   kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

From:              ghosting98765ghost@myth.net

Date:               October 1, 2024, 12:01 AM

Subject:          Trick-or-Treat!

Status:                        Read

 

Hey kaRa ;););)

 

I am trying to get a group of people together to trick-or-treat in this one rich neighborhood where we can crash a couple of parties too…. Ur like the m0st populAr girl in school so i thought that you would be willing to spread the word

 

Sounds gOod right??? It will be amaZebaLLS! Spread the word lol

 

I will know if you don’t ;);)

 

Thanks & happy Halloween!

 

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   emily.rose2026@bvuhigh.org

From:              kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

Date:               October 7, 2024, 12:02 AM

Subject:          FWD: Trick-or-Treat!

Status:                        Sent

 

Emily <3 GirlfrienddddD

 

We gotta do this…. it sounds BOMB AF! Should we ask your brothEr if he has any cuties that wanna go 2 this neighborhood?

 

\-------

\-------

\-------

This e-mail has been truncated due to length. Click here to expand.

\-------

\-------

\-------

 

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   Jordan, Caidence, Tim B., 2026 Class, 2025 Class

From:              emily.rose2026@bvuhigh.org

Date:               October 14, 2024, 12:03 AM

Subject:          FWD: FWD: Trick-or-Treat!

Status:                        SENT

 

hheeeEEeeyYYyyy EVERyONE!!!!!! ;)

 

Halloween is getting really close and I want to see how many people are onboard for this ;) It sounds MEGA FUN and free drinkkksS lolol ;);)

 

HMU if you’re interested!!!!

 

\-------

\-------

\-------

This e-mail has been truncated due to length. Click here to expand.

\-------

\-------

\-------

 

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   emily.rose2026@bvuhigh.org

From:              kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

Date:               October 14, 2024, 7:32 AM

Subject:          FWD: FWD: FWD: Trick-or-Treat!

Status:                        Read

 

Em – I didn’t send that first email to you. I deleted it from my inbox because I thought it was a junk email that came through the filter. You should email everyone back and let them know your account was hacked.

 

Make sure you change your password as soon as you get this. Text me when you’ve got it taken care!

 

Are we still on for coffee and cake pops after the student council meeting tonight?

 

ILY <3

 

\-------

\-------

\-------

This e-mail has been truncated due to length. Click here to expand.

\-------

\-------

\-------

 

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

From:              emily.rose2026@bvuhigh.org

Date:               October 15, 2024, 12:04 AM

Subject:          FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: Trick-or-Treat!

Status:                        Read

 

 

LOLOLOLOL I think it sounds grEat so I’m not gonna tell everyone it was a jOke or was SPam! R u too chicken 2 go????

 

BWAK BWAK lololol We should rly go!

 

\-------

\-------

\-------

This e-mail has been truncated due to length. Click here to expand.

\-------

\-------

\-------

 

 

* * *

 

 

To:                               kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

From:                          bvu-it@bvuhigh.org

Date:                           October 16, 2024, 7:37 AM

Subject:                      Possible Security Breach

Status:                                    Sent

Attachment(s):          Trick-or-Treat! Email Chain.docx

                                    Screenshot 1.png

                                    Screenshot 2.png

                                    Screenshot 3.png

                                    Screenshot 4.png

 

 

Good morning,

 

I want to report a possible security breach. I’ve attached a transcript and screenshots of the email chain that is going around. It started from my email account but I deleted the email, so I think my account was breached – and anyone who received the email could’ve been put at risk from the email chain.

 

I wanted to make you aware as soon as possible so that this security issue affects nobody else. This is a potentially urgent matter. I’m really worried about the fact that the email is trying to get everyone to go to one place. Something about it feels off.

  
Thanks in advance!

 

Kara Lee,

Class of 2025

Student Council

Speech & Debate

BVU Track & Field

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

From:              bvu-it9985@bvuhigh.org

Date:               October 17, 2024, 10:15 AM

Subject:          Ticket – Trick-or-Treat! Email Chain

Status:                        Read

 

Miss Lee,

 

In the future, please submit a ticket through your tablet or from a computer station at the school.

 

I have reviewed every possible email that could have received the email chain shown in your attachments. However, I did not find any trace of this email ever existing anywhere. It does not appear that the email was ever actually sent. For now, I have decided to classify this as a potential senior prank. It would not be the first time this has happened. There appears to be nothing to be worried about at this time.

 

To quell your worries, I have reported this incident to Principal Harvey. She will take action as she sees fit and probably make an announcement to the student body at her earliest convenience.

 

Ticket S4873, Trick-or-Treat! Email Chain has been closed out and a summary email will be sent by the end of the week for your reference. Please keep a copy of this ticket saved for future reference should this issue arise again.

 

 

BVU High

IT Department

Technician George Franklin

ID: IT9985

 

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

From:              bvu-it9985@bvuhigh.org

Date:               October 18, 2024, 12:05 AM

Subject:          SUMMARY – Trick-or-Treat! Email Chain

Status:                        Read

 

LOLOLOLOLOL

LOLOLOLOLOL

LOLOLOLOLOL

LOLOLOLOLOL

ITOLDYOULOL

IWOULDKNOW

LOLIFYOUDID

NOTSENDITLOL

LOLOLOLOLLOL

;););)

 

You can’t stop me

Can’t wait to see everyone for trick-or-treating ;)

 

LOL THX

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   2024 Class, 2025 Class, 2026 Class, 2027 Class

From:              kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

Date:               October 21, 2024, 12:05 AM

Subject:          FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: Trick-or-Treat!

Status:                        Sent

 

 

r u reAddy for trick or treatingggg?!?! OMG it is gonna be FAB!

Everyone should meet @ 510510 Queens Burrow Ave…. it is the richest neighbord in town and has the BEsT partiES everrr

 

CANNOT WAIT ;);)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   emily.rose2026@bvuhigh.org

From:              kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

Date:               October 28, 2024, 8:01 PM

Subject:          I’m Scared

Status:                        Sent

 

 

I don’t know what to do about these emails. I’m not sending them! Everyone keeps telling me that they’re going to meet me at Queens Burrow and I insist that I’m not sending these emails. They wink at me!

 

They think it is a joke!

 

I’m scared that something really bad is going to happen… I don’t know what to do or how to stop it… Should I call the police?

 

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   kara.lee2025@bvuhigh.org

From:              mailer.demon@gsource.com

Date:               October 28, 2024, 8:03 PM

Subject:          FAILURE – I’m Scared

Status:                        Read

 

This is a notice that your email failed to send to emily.rose2026@bvuhigh.org.

 

LOL cause i stopped u

too late to save all the little people now

everyone is planning 2 go

 

 

u should come too

halloween is gonna be great

 

plus i will know if you don’t come

 

LOLOLOLOL ;););)

 

* * *

 

 

To:                   kara.lee.2025@bvuhigh.org

From:              ghosting98765ghost@myth.net

Date:               October 31, 2024, 11:59 PM

Subject:          Thank You

Status:                        Sent

 

Thanks for coming, Kara.

 

Your friends and family were sad to see you go.

 

LOL ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written from the prompt "Transcript/E-mail exchange, word count 750-1250."


End file.
